The day we got arrested
by Modelgirl97
Summary: My girl OC's the 'munks and 'ettes goes on to the magical dimension. Tamira got her permit and the gang goes for a ride. Then they get arrested. What happens next? Read to find out.


**So I was texting sallywatermelon and the idea for this story popped in my head. I hope you like it. The story is based after chapter 10 of the new comers. So if you didn't read chapter 10 you might be confused.**

Tamira was jumping all over the place, she's very happy because she got her permit in the magical dimension.

"Tammy, we happy for ya" Kadisha said while looking at her permit.

"How did you even get your permit?" Brittney said with a hint of jealousy.

"The owners of the magical dimension; Steve and Shelly thought that my leadership in our last battle was terrific! That, and I have enough magic points to get a permit"

"For you kids out there at home reading, magic points are when people and creatures in the magical dimension can use those points to get special rewards, or shop, etc. Well, you get the point" Lakeeyia said to the readers.

"So Tammy, when are you going to get a car" Kamira said.

"Hm... I don't know. I don't have enough magic points for a car. Maybe I can buy a new one"

"How?"

"I saved up money in the magical dimension. If I have enough I'll buy a car"

"Well how about we all chip in to buy a car" Lakeeyia suggest.

"I'm not sure about that one. I've been saving up money to go on that shopping trip with Britt" Brittney said.

"Come on, feisty Britt. Do it for Tammy" said Kadisha.

"Fine I'll do it. But I get shotgun" she said.

"What! I want shotgun!" whined Kamira.

"Your too small and short to ride shot gun" Brittney said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Sisters. I'll flip a coin to see who rides front" said Kadisha. Then she flip the coin.

"Heads!" Brittney called out.

"Tails!" Kamira called out.

"Sorry Kammy; Brittney sits in the front.

"Fine whatever" Kamira mumbled.

"Can we come?" asked Theodore as he and the others entered the girls room.

"Sorry Theo, this is supposed to be for us" said Tamira.

"Either we come with you or we'll tell mom and dad your buying a car without permission" said Eleanor.

"And to think that you were the nice one" Lakeeyia said.

"But I am" Eleanor said in a mater of fact tone.

"Are we going or not?"

"Okay come on" the girls said.

The eleven of them went in the magical dimension.

"I see the car store!" Tamira said cheerfully. She dragged the others quickly into the shop.

A man in his late twenties approached them. He had a business suit on.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We're here to get a car" Tamira stated obviously.

"Okay. Let me show you what we have" he said.

The man showed the girls, 'munks, and 'ettes, some old rusty used cars.

"Sir I don't know why your showing us used cars. Your acting as if we are poor" Brittney said.

"Well you are all kids and your hanging around a bunch of squirrels. So yeah, I'm asuming your poor" he said as if he didn't care.

The Britt's were about a second away from gripping the guy up until Tamira stopped them.

"For your information, we are not poor. Infact all of us are rich. You obviously need to go out more because they're not squirels; they're chipmunks. And they are famous singers. For us; we are the fiercest five who fight villains and save the world" Tamira explained rather harsh to the man.

"Now take us to that section over there!" Brittney demanded pointing at the better looking cars.

The man did what he was told and took them there. After hours and hours of them debating on which car Tamira should have they all agreed on a sliver convertible. Before Tamira bought the car, some of the workers customized the car and put in tiny seats for the 'munks and 'ettes can sit in.

Tamira paid for the car and they all hopped in it. Here is the seating order: Tamira is in the drivers seat. The 'munks and 'ettes are next to her. Brittney is on the right side of the car. Lakeeyia, Kamira, and Kadisha is in the back.

While Tamira is driving, the rest of them are singing to the radio. They visit different dimensions. There was a jewelry dimension. Lakeeyia jumped out of the car and started to take some of the jewelry.

There was an all about science dimension. Tamira almost left Simon and Jeanette. The two of them were so busy taking pictures and exploring the world of science. It seems that everywhere they went each furry or person like one of the dimensions.

So they continued on there road trip. The eleven of them singing songs together; having a good time. The best part is that Dave and Claire doesn't know about this. So they won't get in trouble.

"This is the best road trip ever!" Jeanette exclaimed over the loud music.

"Hooray for us!" exclaimed Brittany.

Tamira thought that this whole driving thing was easy. She started to drive faster then before. She started zooming. She zoomed passed a police car, but she didn't notice and neither did the others.

"That girl is driving over the speed limit" one of the officers said.

"She doesn't look old enough to drive" said the other officer.

"Let's go get her"

With that they turned on the siren on the top of the police car and drove off.

"Hey do you hear something?" said Simon.

"It sounds like a police siren going off" said Alvin.

"Do you think the police are after us?" Eleanor said in a frightening tone.

"Maybe, but just to be safe put these sunglasses on everybody" Kadisha said as she passed out the sunglasses.

"What are they for?" Jeanette asked as she put them on.

"It makes us look better and the cops can't identify us" said Lakeeyia.

"The police are gaining up on us! Speed up Tammy!" said Brittney.

Being frustrated and panicking Tamira drove faster. She ran through red lighrs.

"Tamira you have to slow down or we'll get hurt!" yelled Theodore.

A truck came passing by; Tamira made a big turn. The car loss control and it went into a river.

"My outfit!" screeched Brittany.

"My hair!" yelled Brittney

"That's why **I** should've ride shot gun. **I **don't mind getting my hair wet" Kamira said smartly.

"You shut your mouth before I shut it for you"

"Bring it!"

While the two of them was fighting the others were arguing.

"Why did you ran through the red lights!" Lakeeyia yelled at Tamira.

"**Brittney** was the one who was yelling at me to sped up!"

"Theo! This is all your fault. If you would've never asked about going my outfit wouldn't be ruined!" Brittany yelled at Theo stepping in his face. He looked very frightened. When Eleanor saw his face expression she stepped in.

"Don't be all up in his grill. It's not like **you** didn't want to come along" Eleanor said.

The two policemen approach them. one of the, blew a whistle getting everybody's attention.

"Put your hands up. Your going to jail" the officers said.

"Can you please just let us off with a warning" Tamira said begging on their knees.

"You ran through red lights, drove over the speed limit and you look too young to drive without a guardian."

"If we see your license we let you all go"

Tamira gulped. She showed the officers her license.

"Miss this is a permit, you need an adult in the car with you. As you can see your all teenagers hanging around with a bunch of squirrels" they said.

"We are chipmunks , not squirrels" Alvin stated.

"Whatever you all are under arrested"

They put handcuffs on all of them, took the sunglasses off of them, and took them to jail. (By the way its the jail where your parents have to pick you up)

"Tamira call your parents and tell them to pick you up"

"What is your name sir" Alvin asked one of the off of the officers.

"Officer Tush" he answered.

Alvin tried his very best not to laugh. What type of name was Tush? Tamira came back from calling Dave and Claire.

"Mom and Dad says we need to learn our lesson so they won't pick us up until three hours from now"

Alvin smiled mischievously.

"We don't have to wait three hours for mom and dad to come pick us up. These policemen don't know that we have powers"

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Theodore said looking confused.

"That means we can clone mom and dad and act like they're really picking us up. We leave and they won't even notice" Alvin explained.

"Ok let's do it" said Eleanor.

The eleven of them made a clone of Dave and Claire in front of them.

"Now we say clone get us out of here and we out of jail" said Alvin.

The others did what Alvin explained and soon enough they were out of jail. The clones talked to the two officers saying that they're here to pick up their kids.

"Yay! We got out of jail and the real Dave and Claire didn't know" Kamira cheered.

"Yea! And since the car doesn't look that bad to drive in, we can drive home" Tamira said.

The others laughed.

"I think that's enough driving for you Tammy" Jeanette joked.

"We don't want your driving getting us back in jail again, do we?" Simon replied.

Everyone laughed again while Tamira smiled sheepishly.

"Well what can I say? I learned my lesson" she said.

"Yea, don't ever drive again for the rest of your life" Brittney said.

Tamira shot a glare at her.

So they flew away leaving the car in the river. When they got home, something surprising came at them: Dave and Claire.

"Hey kids, what have you been up to today?" Claire asked approaching her kids.

"Oh nothing just went out" Alvin lied.

"It doesn't seem that you all just went out" Dave said standing next to his wife.

"We heard on the news that you got arrested. Reporters say that we came to pick you up. Isn't it ironic how we came to pick you up and we didn't even go to the magical dimension" Claire stated.

"Maybe it was your long lost twins that picked us up from the station." Eleanor said.

"Quit your lying. All of you are grounded for five months, have extra chores, Tamira car will not drive until 18 and we will be keeping the car for ourselves" said Dave.

"Now got fresh up and start on your chores" Claire added before she walked away with Dave.

So they obeyed their parents. And that's the day they got arrested.

**I'm taking a break form "The new comers" and "I want to be made into a cheerleader" But there's a poll for "I want to be made into a cheerleader" Please vote. Happy reading. And remember don't go driving with Tamira. Lol. **

**Review.**


End file.
